


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by KCPwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'll add them to the tags as I get to them, M/M, Multi, This is an Assassin Au, definitely not limited to those though, more characters and ships to be added later, so there will be things like weapons & blood & death and all that, there will be other sensitive topics too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCPwrites/pseuds/KCPwrites
Summary: Twenty-six year old assassin, Carlos Machado slipped up during a mission, and now his life is not only in danger, but is about to change forever.Inspired by a playlist of songs, which began with The Offspring's "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid"





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> More information about this AU, including artwork, can be found on my art blog on Tumblr, @aph-kegan

Cigarette smoke left a bitter taste in his mouth. It always did, but this time was different. Disappointment? No, something else. Light filtered through mostly closed blinds, illuminating the soft white swirls dancing around the room. How many were even in that ash tray? Four or five? Four, this was his fifth. It was empty when they walked in. And the silence. Don’t get him started on the silence. Normally, the man sitting in the large leather chair in front of him was loud, outgoing, overconfident. But here he sat, quiet, cold, calculating. It was unnerving. And it was all his fault.  
  
 “Machado…” Finally, something broke the deafening silence, even if it was the chilling sound of his own name, heavily accented, yet monotone. He glanced up from his hands. Tiny paper littered the floor by his feet, torn to shreds from a water bottle he held. A nervous habit. Not nearly as bad as the bright red glow of the cigarette from the other chair, as the man with equally bright hair took another hit. An exhale, more thin smoke, and then emerald eyes met his own. “You’re not safe anymore, Machado. Someone knows your face.” A pause, flick of ash, another hit, slow exhale, then continued, “Do you know who it was?”  
  
 “Laurinaitis.”  
  
 “The Lithuanian?”  
  
 “Yes sir.”  
  
A drawn out sigh was all he got in response. The other man closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. The ash on his cigarette would fall on its own if he didn’t tap it against the ash tray soon. However, he didn’t think the other man cared. A few more moments of silence, then another sigh. “You did take out Łukasiewicz, correct?”  
  
 “Yes sir. Laurinaitis was the only one to escape.” He kept his gaze glued to the other man, Alistair, his friend, his boss. Waiting. Watching. Studying his face to find any small signal or clue as to what the Scotsman was thinking. Surely he was furious. Half of the mission a failure, an identity compromised. He slipped. There was no making this up. His life was now in Alistair’s hands, and he resigned himself to accept his fate.   
  
 Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Alistair flicked his cigarette once more before putting it out. He leaned forward, elbows firmly planted on this desk as he ran his hands over his eyes, through his hair, then settled the palms against his forehead. A very rare display of vulnerability. He let out yet another sigh, a moan with a hint of distress. “I’m sorry, Carlos. I should have warned you to eliminate Laurinaitis first.”  
  
Carlos opened his mouth to reply, only to be stopped by confusion. He crushed the water bottle, thankfully empty, a little too much without realizing it. Alistair was apologizing to him? He didn’t have much time to react before Alistair continued.  
  
 “Feliks relies too heavily on Toris. Or, I guess he  _relied_  too heavily. Technicalities aside… While Feliks was the one calling the shots, Toris was the real power in their little alliance.” He took a deep breath, slowly dragging his hands down his face to hold his chin with both palms, and stared back at Carlos. “Without Toris, Feliks would have given up. He didn't like to get his own hands dirty, and valued his life above any mission. Without Feliks… well.. Toris is still a powerful force who now has a reason to take your  _life_ instead of just your money, Carlos. You killed his fiancé .”  
  
It took a few slack-jaw moments for Carlos the process this new information. He shook his head slightly, blinking away the momentary shock and confusion, “And.. why  _wasn’t_ I informed any of this?”  
  
 Alistair didn’t respond right away. Instead, grabbed the lighter off his desk, the pack of cigarettes from his blazer’s inner pocket, and lit one. That makes six. The room filled quickly with that bitter taste once more. Alistair stood from his chair, maneuvering around his desk and past Carlos. The sound of his footsteps against the hardwood floor felt like nails in a coffin. A pause by the door. “To be completely honest with you, I didn’t think about it. I’ve put you in danger, Carlos. But I’ll fix this. I already have a hunch about where Toris fled to, and another lead for… Well, you’ll see.”   
  
 The door opened and quickly closed before any of the smoke, or Carlos’ burning questions, could escape.


End file.
